El plan 'perfecto'
by Liili Uzumaki
Summary: ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de saber si le importas, aun sea un poco, al chico que te gusta? La mejor idea que se le presento a Hinata fue sencilla: CELOS. ¿Como resultara su 'plan? ¿Quién la ayudara?¿Le irá como esperaba o terminara con un giro de la vida?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! No aguantaba más y quise subir esta historia, es totalmente mía (a excepción de los personajes que le pertenecen al fantástico Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, creador de la fabulosa Hina-chan *-*)

¿Vieron cuando se re emocionan con algo? Bueno, eso me paso con esta historia asdfjkl. Primero quería que sea un one-short pero... le fui metiendo más y más ganas y asdfjkl quedo esto:3 No esta terminada, y por eso quiero que me dejen sus reviews si es que les gusta así veo si la continuo o no... así que... espero que disfruten la lectura ^^

* * *

**El plan ''perfecto''.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Capitulo 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuál es la mejor forma de saber si le importas, aun sea un poco, al chico que te gusta? La mejor idea que se le presento a Hinata fue sencilla que tenía en ella cinco letras: CELOS. ¿Como resultara su ''plan''? ¿Le irá como esperaba o terminara con un giro de la vida?**

Un día normal. Hinata se peinaba en su habitación, frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Ya tenía puesto el uniforma de su escuela que consistía en una falta que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, una camisa manga corta con un par de botones, una chalina azul para adornar su cuello, medias blancas y zapatos negros. Agarro una liga con la que ató su melena azulada en una cola de caballo, dejando escapar algunos mechones de pelo a los costado y acomodando perfectamente su flequillo. Sonrió ante su ''nueva imagen'' y bajo a desayunar.

Después de terminar de desayunar, salió, junto con su primo, Neji, y su hermanita, Hanabi, a la escuela.

En el auto, iba tan absorta en su mundo, pensando en el día de ayer que la había pasado con su mejor amigo...

_**~FLASH BACK~**_

Estaba llorando.

No era la primera vez que lo hacia, tampoco por aquel rubio de ojos azules, Naruto Uzumaki.

Lo había visto, como muchas ocasiones con su 'amiguita' Sakura Haruno; pero esta vez, él la estaba abrazando. Como ella es muy imaginativa, se imagino las mil y un razones por las que la podría estar abrazando.

1° El rubio le había pedido ser su novia ( no es secreto que el rubio este enamorada de la rosada, desde primer grado lo estaba) y ella había aceptado y por eso fue el abrazo.

2° El rubio le había pedido una cita a lo cual, por fin, la chiclosa acepto gustosamente y por eso se abrazaban.

3° El rubio le había pedido matrimonio y, después de ser tan insistente, ella había aceptado.

Eran muchas las cosas que ella imaginaba. Lo hacía desde la primera vez que lo vio cuando se enamoro a primera vista de él. Llevaba exactamente 11 años enamorado de él. Si, leyeron bien, 11 años enamorada de aquel rubio y nunca se había animado a confesarle sus sentimientos. Aun recordaba cuando lo vio por primera ves, cuando ella tenia tan solo unos 6 años y era su primer día en la escuela... Pero esa es otra historia.

Una vez más, se encontraba llorando, llorando en el hombro de su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Muchos seguro no podían creer que ellos fuesen amigos, pero lo eran, y encima, eran mejores amigos. Muchos se preguntaran ¿como se hicieron amigos? si son tan opuestos. La respuesta, es que como sus familias son tan importantes, se conocen, más bien, sus padres son amigos. No hace mucho que ellos eran mejores amigos, tal ves unos... ¿4 años?. Bueno, comparado con el enamoramiento de Hinata, eran pocos. Ellos se conocían antes, pero nunca había cruzado palabra alguna. Al firmar una 'alianza' la empresa de la familia de Hinata con la empresa de la familia del Uchiha, las visitas entre ellos eran constantes, tanto que ellos estaban como 'obligados' a socializar, o sino morirse del aburrimiento esperando a que sus padres terminen la junta. No tenían mucha relación en la escuela, tal ves ni se hablaban en ella, pocos sabían de su 'amistad'. Pero fuera de esas paredes, ellos compartían cada momento libre. Ella visitaba su casa o él la de ella. No había tarde que la pasaran solos, siempre era en compañía de uno o del otro, a menos que el otro tuviera algunos planes.

Como dijimos, Hinata lloraba, lloraba en el hombro de su mejor amigo por la culpa del 'dobe', como le decía Sasuke. Llevaba media hora así, unos tres minutos después, paro de llorar.

El azabache suspiró, cansado que eso pasara. Que Hinata llegara con los ojos llorosos y que se encerraran en su pieza, él consolándola mientras ella desahogaba sus, nada nuevas, penas.

-L-Lo siento...- murmuró la peliazul, como siempre.

Otra vez, el ojinegro suspiró- Como siempre, no tiene de que disculparte...- dijo, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

Él podría ser frió amargado, serio, enojon, y muchas cosas más; pero con Hinata era diferente. Con ella dejaba de lado toda su frialdad, su seriedad, su amargidad y todo su enojo; simplemente no podía ser así con ella, ¿quien en su sano juicio podría ser así con ella? nadie, simplemente, nadie.

Ella suspiró, también cansada, cansada por llorar por ese rubio.

Cada uno saco sus cosas de la escuela, empezando a hacer sus deberes. No por arte de magia tenían las notas más altas de toda su escuela, no.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que empezaron a hacer sus tareas. Hinata, como siempre, había terminado un poco más antes la tarea de Matemática y empezó a dibujar en alguna de sus hojas.

-¿Qué dibujas esta vez, Hina?- le pregunto el azabache, arrebatandole la hoja.

La ojiperla, al perder la hoja, se sonrojo levemente al ver que su mejor amigo veía lo que ella dibujo. Había dibujado algo que 'parecia' ser una playa, con un chico en la arena mirando para el mar.

- Es Naruto, ¿cierto?- preguntó el azabache sin dejar de ver el dibujo. Sin duda ella era muy buena dibujando, aunque ella siempre decía que apestaba en eso.

Ella no respondió, simplemente bajo un poco la mirada, triste.

El chico desvió sus ojos del dibujo que había echo su amiga y los poso en ella. Dejo el dibujo de lado y acomodo su tareas, ya terminadas, en orden y se sentó en frente de ella.

-Escucha- dijo llamando la atención de la peliazabache- estuve pensando...- dijo, haciendo una pausa, no muy seguro de lo que estaba por decir- .. estuve pensando, ¿que te parece si le damos celos al dobe?-

Ella ladeo un poco su cabeza sin dejar de mirar al azabache, signo que era en ella de no entender bien.

-Bueno...- hizo una pausa- darle... celos... al... dobe...- dijo lentamente, de nuevo, el azabache.

La chica suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, al mismo tiempo que una risita escapa- Si, pero ¿como?- respondió A él le encantaba hacer eso cuando ella no entendía algo, volvérselo a decir pero lentamente, por cada palabra.

-No se porque siempre llevas esa enorme chamarra encima del uniforme que no dejan mostrar tu sexy cuerpo...- dijo, directamente, el azabache, causando el sonrojo en su amiga-.. Pero... estaba pesando en usar eso en tu favor.

-Hinata hizo una mueca al no entender del todo- ¿cómo?-

-Como nadie te a visto sin la chamarra que llevas siempre, que cubre tu sexy cuerpo..- volvió a decir el azabache, a propósito porque le encantaba de sobremanera que ella se sonrojara por comentarios por parte de él- pensé en que deberías, más bien, no deberías llevarla más porque.. ¿para qué? si de todas maneras ya estamos en primavera y no hace frío, y de paso vemos la reacción que causas en el dobe- dijo, con una sonrisa de lado.

Ella, todavía sonrojada, lo pensó por unos segundos... para luego volver a poner una mueca de no entender- ¿Y como dar 'celos'?- preguntó, porque él le dijo quería que le diera 'celos' pero solo le dijo lo de la chamarra.

-Ah si, me olvidaba de eso...- hizo otra pausa, costumbre en el azabache- como nuestra amistad es 'secreta'- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- ya que no creo que toda la escuela sepa que somos mejores amigos... Pensaba en que tú le podrías dar celos conmigo.

Hinata al parecer le gusto la idea, o eso pensaba él, tardo un par de minutos antes de volver a emitir algún sonido.- ..¿Cómo?..- preguntó, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su mejor amigo. Él podría ser bueno y todo lo que vos quieras, pero era un pervertido serial también y un sarpado en muchas cosas (aunque eso ella sola lo sabía).

Él Uchiha soltó una risita y sonrió de lado al ver que tan bien lo conocía su mejor amiga- Descuida, nada inapropiado- dijo dándole un guiño coqueto a ella, a lo cual esta lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y con un sonrojo- pensaba en que mañana, cuando llegues, podías ir a buscarme y hacer acto de ''nueva pareja''- dijo simplemente.

Eso era muy simple, ¿así le quería dar celos al chico del que estaba enamorada?.

-Con lo de ''nueva pareja'' me refiero a caminar tomados de la mano, obviamente lo más cerca del Uzumaki, abrazarnos y esas cosas... No creo que lleguemos a más... a menos que tu quieras...- dijo mirándola coquetamente.

Ella volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y a pegarle en el brazo.

-Jajaja sabes que solo bromeó- dijo él, sobándose el brazo. Sí, a él le encantaba ocasionar esas reacciones en ella. Y a ella le encantaba hacer esas respuestas. - Entonces, ¿qué dices?- pregunto, después que termino de reír y de sobarse el brazo.

Aunque tardo un poco en contestar, lo hizo- ...Dale- acepto, un poco insegura pero acepto.

_**~FIN FLASH BACK~**_

-Hinata- llamó el castaño que estaba al volante.

Ella inmediatamente pestañeo un par de veces y dirigió su atención a su primo, que se encontraba sentado al lado de ella en el asiento del conductor.-¿Hum?-

-Ya llegamos- dijo, mirándola un poco, un poco, divertido.

-Ah.. eh... ah...- dijo, prestando un poco de atención a donde ya se encontraban.

Hanabi ya había bajado del auto y Hinata seguía muy concentrada en su mundo, por lo que su primo decidió sacarla de allí. Bajaron del auto y se dispusieron a entrar, cada uno separándose del otro.

Y ahí se encontraba Hinata, sola.

Se dispuso a iniciar el 'plan' de su amigo azabache y empezó a buscarlo.

No tardo tanto en encontrarlo, con él se encontraba nada más ni nadie menos que Naruto Uzumaki. Claro, ellos eran amigo y se podría decir que se llevaban un poco-un poco- bien.

Hinata empezó a dudar de lo que iba a hacer. La escuela ya se estaba llenando y su amigo estaba hablando con el rubio. Se quedo unos momentos pensando, hasta que el azabache la detecto y la miro. Con una simple mirada le decía todo ''dale''. Ella asintió nerviosa, y empezó a caminar hacia él. Cuando llego, ni saludo al rubio, y abrazo al azabache. Él le correspondió el abrazo y, cuando se separaron, él la beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado- dijo, mirándola dulcemente a los ojos. Ella solo se sonrojo levemente, por lo avergonzada que estaba al hacer eso, y le sonrió, nerviosa.

El rubio fruncio el ceño y carraspeo un poco, al verse ignorado por su amiga.

-Oh..- dijo la azabache alejándose un poco de su ''novio''- H-Hola Naruto-kun- lo saludó, con una cálida sonrisa.

Él la miro, un poco serio, lo cual no le quedaba a él, dada su personalidad hiperactiva- Hola Hina-chan-.

Hinata lo miró, extrañada por la repentina seriedad de su amigo rubio; mientras que Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

-Ah.. Hinata, ¿no le dijiste nada al dobe?- pregunto el azabache, tomando por la cintura a Hinata, la cual se sonrojo.

-¿Eh?- no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir.

-¿Acaso no le dijiste a Naruto sobre nosotros dos? Digo, por su cara de sorpresa...- dijo, con una sonrisa creída.

El rubio seguía serio, intercalando miradas entre los azabaches. Hinata tenía la mirada en algún lugar del suelo mientras que el azabache los tenía clavados en los del rubio. Su sonrisa de satisfacción no podía ser más grande.

-Yo...- hablo, mejor dicho, tartamudeó Hinata, todavía con la mirada clavada en el suelo- Sasuke-kun y yo e-estamos saliendo...- dijo, levantando conforme hablaba la mirada, terminando posandola en los ojos azules del rubio.

-Ah, mira vos- dijo el rubio, todavía serio, tan serio que casi asustaba. Ese estado no le quedaba para nada bien al rubio amigo. Se quedaron callados por unos instantes, Sasuke con su sonrisa al ver que su plan marchaba a la perfección mientras que Naruto miraba a Hinata, y Hinata tenia la mirada entre el rubio y el suelo.

En eso, una chica de un extravagante cabello rosa llega a donde ellos.

-Hola Naruto, Hinata.. Sasuke- dijo, mirando a cada uno de ellos, pero resultando extrañada al ver a su amor platónico agarrando por la cintura a Hinata. Al momento en que los miro, miró a Naruto y éste la miro; ninguno de los azabaches se dieron cuenta de esa mirada.

-Hola Sakura-san- saludo, un poco desganada, la Hyuga a la Haruno.

Sasuke no saludo.

-Sakura-chan- saludo el rubio, recobrando su hiperactividad- ven, tenemos que hablar- dijo, tomando a la rosada por el brazo y yéndose lejos de los azabaches.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de ellos, Sakura hablo.

-¿Qué paso Naruto? ¿Porqué Sasuke estaba así con Hinata?- preguntó, un poco dolida.

- No se, al parecer están ''saliendo''- dijo con el ceño fruncido, haciendo comillas en la palabra ''saliendo''- Estaba hablando con el teme cuando llega Hinata y de la nada lo abraza, sin siquiera saludarme ni nada.

-¿Entonces no te le declaraste como me dijiste ayer?-

-Y no si apenas que llegue pasa esto- dijo, con la cara molesta pero a la vez dolida.

Los dos se miraron, claramente dolidos. Pasaron unos minutos, cuando a la chica de cabellos rosados se le ilumino la cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rubio al ver el repentino cambio de su amiga.

-Tengo una idea- dijo, con una sonrisa de lado.

La cara del rubio también cambio al ver la expresión de su amiga, por lo general, sus ideas terminaban siendo buenas. -¿Que idea, Sakura-chan?- preguntó, un poco impaciente.

-Bueno...- lo pensó con un poco más de claridad y luego volvió a hablar- ¿que te parece darle celos a Sasuke y a Hinata? Digo... Tú no eres el único que no esta feliz con todo esto...- dijo, volviendo a su expresión que tenía antes.

El rubio lo pensó un poco, para luego brindarle una de sus sonrisas características ¡Me parece una excelente idea, Sakura-chan!- dijo, estrujándola en un abrazo.

La Haruno se quejo- Ay bueno, tampoco tanto amor...- dijo, intentando zafarse del abrazo estrangulador.

- Y bueno, si queremos darles celos..- dijo, una vez que se alejo de la rosada-¿Cuando empezamos?- preguntó el rubio, un poco curioso de cuando iniciaría todo su plan.

La ojijade sonrió de lado- Ahora mismo, Naruto, hoy mismo- dijo, tomándolo de la mano y saliendo y yendo a clases.

**Continuara...~**

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Como dije al principio, si quieren que continué la historia, !incentivenme! ¿Cómo voy a continuar una historia si no se si le gusta o no a mis lectores? ¡Espero sus reviews! *w*

¡Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Perdonen, pero ahora si podré continuar está historia. Las subiré los viernes o sábados, ya avance mucho en esta historia porqué se me viene unas semanas complicadas en la escuela y en mi casa. Espero que disfruten la continuación de la historia ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews que me animaron a seguirla! No pensé que les gustará... ¡gracias! :')

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto ( Sii, Kishi *u* ).**

**La historia es 100% mia :D**

Ya esta, los dejo disfrutar de la lectura.. ^^

* * *

**El plan ''perfecto''**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Capitulo 2***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al momento que toco el timbre, ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivos salones... O bueno, casi todos...

-Buen día chicos- dijo la profesora y directora, Tsunade. Todos le devolvieron el saludo educadamente, no queriendo hacerla enojar ni nada, porque fácilmente se enojaba y muy caras eran las consecuencias.

Hinata se encontraba en su pupitre, sentada al lado de Sasuke. No podía dejar de recordar la escena de hace unos momentos en donde el rubio se iba a hablar con su amiga pelirosa... Ahora que lo pensaba ¿en dónde estaban? Todavía no habían llegado... Eso la puso peor. No quiso imaginarse todas las mil y un razones por las que no estaba, pero lo bueno es que no tuvo ni tiempo para pensarlas.

El rubio hiperactivo llego por la puerta, corriendo, de la mano de Sakura, anunciando un ''llegue'' antes de entrar y sentarse en frente de Hinata, junto con la rosada. Desde el momento en que Naruto saludo al profesor como correspondía hasta sentarse en su lugar, tenía la mirada fija en Hinata, y eso no paso desapercibido por ella ni tampoco por su gran amigo y ''novio''.

-Te diste cuenta de la forma en que te miro, ¿no?- le dijo en un susurro en su oído el azabache.

La chica parecía haber salido de un trance, claro, tenía una gran vista en frente de ella y ¿como no quedar en un trance?

-¿Eh?- fue su única y simple respuesta al no prestarle mucha atención a lo que acabo de decir.

Sasuke suspiro, divertido, al darse cuenta de que su amiga se había quedado en un trance y nada más ni nada menos por el Uzumaki.

-Nada- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Hinata atino a sonrojarse al verse descubierta. Sacudio un poco su cabeza para despejarla de todos los pensamientos que tenían relación con el rubio y se decidió a prestarle atención a su profesor de Biología.

Al momento en que toco el timbre, todos salieron disparados del salón. La última en salir, como siempre, era Hinata; pero al llegar a la puerta, unos brazos la jalaron a un lado y casi da un grito ahogado antes de darse cuenta de que era Sasuke.

-Hina, si vamos a fingir ser novios tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos- le dijo a su oído, la cual la hizo sonrojar. Cuando se alejó, rió al ver el sonrojo de ella, pero paro cuando ella puso una cara molesta, todavía sonrojada.

-Ya, lo siento- dijo él, apartándose de ella.

-Me asustaste- confesó- Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso-.

-Claro, perdón- dijo haciendo una mueca arrepentido.- Pero es cierto lo que dije, si vamos a ser novios tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos. Igual va a ser fácil porque no es nada del otro mundo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió- Cierto-. Hubo una pausa. Él seguía parado en frente de Hinata y ella apoyada en la pared, al lado de la puerta del salón.- Bueno... ¿porqué no mejor vamos a la cafetería?-

-Vamos- dijo simplemente, agarrándola de la mano y empezando a caminar hacia la cafetería.

*En otro lado*

-¿Dónde puede estar Hina-chan?- decía el rubio mirando para todas partes de la cafetería mientras comía junto a Sakura.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo con Sasuke-kun- dijo la rosada, siendo un poco más disimulada que su ''novio'' en su busqueda.

Siguieron comiendo mientras buscaban cuando el rubio pudo divisar a las cabelleras azuladas de la Hyuga y el Uchiha.

-¡Sakura, Sakura! están entrando en la cafetería- le susurro cerca de su oído a la ojijade.

Ella giro rápidamente la mirada y pudo divisar a los dos entrando en la cafetería, haciendo la fila para comprar su almuerzo... tomados de las manos.

El rubio al darse cuenta de eso, su cara se torno seria y se volteó para seguir comiendo, claramente nada feliz con la imagen que acababa de ver. Su compañera hizo lo mismo que él. Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio hasta que el Uzumaki los rompió

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Rápido! Están viniendo a sentarse- le susurro alarmado- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿qué hacemos?!- empezó a preguntarle, desesperado.

La chica se empezó a alterar al verse en apuros hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.- ¡Ya se!- exclamo, en voz baja, al presentarse una idea en su mente.

Hinata al momento de entrar a la cafetería buscó con la mirada al rubio y al verlo hablando muy de cerca con su ''amiguita'' se decayó un poco. Sasuke al darse cuenta le apretó un poco más su mano. Ella lo miro y entendió todo con la mirada y siguieron, felices, hacia la fila a comprar sus almuerzos.

-Vamos a sentarnos a su mesa- susurró en su oído el azabache cuando terminaron de comprar. Ella sintió y empezaron a caminar hacía ellos.

Un poco antes de que llegaran a la mesa, Hinata vio como Naruto se acerco a Sakura y la beso en la mejilla. En ese momento casi se le cae la bandeja que llevaba con ella. Sasuke la miró y la incito, dándole un leve codazo, a seguir caminando.

Sakura, que estaba comiendo un pastel de crema, con la cuchara agarro un poco de crema y se mancho la mejilla, a lo que- como habían dicho- el rubio se acerco y beso la parte de la mejilla de la chica, sacandole toda la crema, un poco antes de que Hinata y Sasuke lllegarán a la mesa.

Hinata y Sasuke se sentaron, en silencio, en la mesa donde estaban el rubio y la pelirosa.

-Ah, ¡hola chicos!- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa fingiendo recién darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola- saludo tímidamente Hinata. Sasuke no saludo

-Hola Hinata- saluda con una sonrisa la ojijade.

-Sakura-chan- la saluda de igual manera.

Se quedan un rato en silencio, un silencio incomodo, mientras cada uno come sus almuerzos.

-Así que... ¿están saliendo?- se animó a romper el silencio la pelirosa.

- Si- afirmó rápidamente el azabache. Hinata asintió, sonrojada.

-Y... ¿cuánto tiempo llevan?- preguntó. La verdad no quería preguntar, le dolía tanto hacerlo, pero quería parecer de lo más normal y feliz por ellos.

Tardo unos segundos en responder.- Bueno, ayer formalizamos- respondió, llevando un bocado de su comida a su boca.

Sakura miro a Naruto. Él tenia un rostro serio, concentrado en su platillo de ramen... o eso parecía.

-¡Ah que bueno!.. ¿Saben?- hizo una pausa- ¡Naruto y yo también estamos saliendo!- dijo, fingiendo extrema alegría, abrazando al rubio. En eso, el chico cambio rápidamente su semblante de uno serio a uno feliz y alegre, respondiendo al abrazo de su ''novia''.

-¡Así es Sakura-chan! ¿Y saben qué? ¡Que coincidencia! También desde ayer- dijo, mirando todo el tiempo a Hinata.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente. No iba a llorar, no podía llorar por eso mientras tenia una ''relación'' con Sasuke.

-Felicidades Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun- los felicito, intentando parecer lo más feliz posible por ellos.

-Gracias Hinata- agradeció la pelirosa.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la reacción de su mejor amiga y ''novia''. La verdad, penso que haría otra cosa que no sea felicitarlos. Él siguió comiendo su comida, normal, él único normal en esa mesa.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que tocó el timbre. Todos se dirigierón a sus salones, en esta hora les tocaba Ciencia, con la profesora Shizune.

-Chicos-dijo la profesora, llamando la atención de sus alumnos- quiero que hagan un trabajo de investigación y que preparen una exposición con laminas para presentarlas en clase.- Fue interrumpida por los quejidos de sus alumnos.- Se harán de a dos y las sortearé yo, al igual que los temas de cada par. Las exposiciones comenzarán en una semana.- Se volvieron a escuchar en todo el laboratorio los quejidos de los alumnos.- Ya, ¿puedo empezar con el sorteo?- pidió, una vez que las quejas disminuyeron.

-¡Pero señorita Shizune, no nos puede dar más...- protesto desde su lugar Naruto.

-Sin peros Naruto- dijo callándolo- Iniciaré los sorteos de los grupos y los temas.- Agarro una bolsita de su escritorio que estaba llena de papelitos.- El primer grupo serán- metió su mano en la bolsa y saco dos papelitos- Ino y Karin-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Porqué tengo que ir con la rubia hueca?- protesto Karindesde su lugar, cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Qué! ¿Y yo porqué tengo que ir con la cuatro ojos?- contraatacó la rubia.

-¡¿Porqué no mejor te callas chillona voz me aturde y...-

-¡Chicas! ¡Ya, siéntense!- dijo, tomando autoridad la profesora. Sin duda Shizune era la mano derecha de la directora, daba cierto temor al enojarse, aunque no tanto como la directora. Saco de la otra bolsa que estaba en su escritorio otro papelito- Ustedes tendrán el tema de el desarrollo de la electricidad- rápidamente volvió a sacar otro papelito con el nombre de las dos siguientes parejas- La segunda pareja serán Naruto y Hinata- hizo una pausa- Y darán el tema de conductores de luz-.

Naruto dio un grito de júbilo en su cabeza, feliz de que su plan de ''cruzarse los dedos'' funcionara. Mientras tanto, Hinata se maldecía por tener que pasar tiempo extra con el rubio, no quería, se sentía mal, se sentía mal estar cerca de él.

La profesora siguió nombrando los grupos y sus compañeros quejándose. A él le daba igual, ya tenía lo que quería, y lo tenía que aprovechar. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Tenía tiempo de pensarlo, primero tenía que arreglar con Hinata para hacer el trabajo.

Al finalizar la clase, todos salieron, a excepción de Hinata y Sasuke

-Vamos Hime- la llamo Sasuke. Al terminar de sacar una libreta de su mochila, asintió. -¿Para qué la libreta?- pregunto, observando lo que la chica tenía entre sus manos.

-Es que quiero dibujar- dijo simplemente, caminando hacía la puerta. Al llegar a ella, sintió como unos brazos la jalaron para un costado. Se tranquilizo al reconocer esa cabellera dorada que a ella tanto le encantaba y esos ojos azules que la hacían desfallecer.

-¡Hola Hina-chan!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa el rubio.

-H-Hola Naruto-kun- dijo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada.

-Quería saber cuando podíamos empezar a hacer el trabajo porqué ya sabes... comos el segundo grupo y mucho tiempo no tenemos...-dijo, apoyando una mano en la pared al lado de su cabeza. Hinata enrojeció más y bajo la mirada.

-Etto... P-Podemos empezar e-esta misma tarde, c-claro si t-tú quieres Naruto-kun- tartamudeó en respuesta la ojiperla.

-¡Por mi esta bien, Hinata! No tengo problemas- dijo alegremente.

-Cof cof- carraspeo, en el marco de la puerta, Sasuke. El rubio se alejó rápidamente de Hinata, un poco sonrojado y nervioso.

-Yo... esto... le...- intento explicarse Naruto.

-Ya se, escuche todo- dijo simplemente, su rostro serio. Se separo del marco de la puerta y agarro la mano a Hinata, su semblante se ablando- Ahora, ¿vamos Hina?-.

-Hi- respondió, empezando a caminar.- Nos vemos más tarde, Naruto-kun- dijo sobre su hombro al rubio, que se había quedado en la pared, apoyado.

El rubio le brindo una sonrisa en forma de respuesta y se dejo caer hasta sentarse en el piso. Ahora, ¿que iba a hacer? Osea, necesitaba avanzar con ella de algún modo. Se quedo unos minutos en ese lugar, hasta acordarse que tenía que ir con Sakura. Se paró rápidamente y emprendió una carrera, esperando a que su amiga y ''novia'' no se enoje mucho.

-Hime, ¿qué dibujas?- preguntó, mientras observaba a su mejor amiga, que estaba sentada en frente de él, muy concentrada en su dibujo.

-¿Hum?- levantó su cabeza, para mirar a su mejor amigo, que estaba en frente de ella, recostado en el tronco del árbol.- Bueno... la verdad, no sé- sincero- es algo que se me vino a la mente en la clase de Literatura-.

-¿En serio? Bueno, cuando lo termines, ¿puedo ser el primero en verlo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Tú serás el único que lo vea- respondió, sonando obvia y con una sonrisa graciosa.

-Que bien- respondió, recostándose más en el árbol, llevando sus brazos atrás de la cabeza y estirando una pierna y flexionando la otra. De modo que Hinata quedo en medio de sus dos piernas. Se sonrojo levemente y salió de su lugar, situándose al lado de su mejor amigo y siguiendo dibujando. El se rió.

Se quedaron el resto del recreo así, recostados en el tronco del árbol, ese era como ''su lugar'' porqué estaba apartado de todos y muy de vez en cuando se juntaban ahí, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¡Sakura-chan!- grito, agitado, parándose en frente de la anunciada, al mismo tiempo que ésta le propiciaba un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Naruto! ¡Llegas 15 minutos tarde! ¡¿Se puede saber en donde estabas?- le gritó, enojada.

-S-Sakura-chan..- dijo, sobándose el golpe- estaba esperando a Hina-chan a que saliera del salón para preguntarle cuando empezábamos a hacer el trabajo- respondió.

El rostro de ella cambio rápidamente de una expresión enojada a una expresión de recordar algo. El rubio la miró curioso.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- preguntó Naruto.

Tan rápido como cambió la expresión de su cara, la volvió a cambiar de una expresión de recordar algo, a una de desesperación.

-¡Tengo que hablar con Sasuke-kun!-gritó, al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su asiento y salia corriendo de la cafetería.

Salió al patio y los buscó, sin existo_. _

_-¿Dónde podrían estar?- _se preguntaba. Le pregunto al primer chico que vió si los había visto, obteniendo una respuesta negativa. Siguió caminando por el patio, teniendo esperanzas de encontrarlo. No se fijaba por donde caminaba, sólo se fijaba en las personas. Detrás de un árbol, pudo distinguir a alguien recostado en el árbol. Curiosa de si podría ser él, hecho a correr en esa dirección.

-¡¿Sasuke-kun?!- preguntó/gritó, antes de quedar en frente de él. Rápidamente su cara cambió al verlo junto a Hinata, recostados en el árbol. Millones de imagenes y pensamientos se le vinieron a la mente en ese mismo instante. Hinata, al mismo tiempo en que ella se planto en frente de ellos, quiso alejarse rápidamente de Sasuke, pero éste, que tenía su brazo sobre sus hombros, no la dejo.

-P-perdón... no... no quise interrumpir nada..- dijo, avergonzada y decaída, tomando camino para irse.

-E-Esta bien Sakura-san- se apresuró a decir- n-no interrumpes nada.- Sasuke se limitó a sentarse.

-Yo..- empezó, dudosa de seguir hablando- Q-Quería hablar con Sasuke-kun sobre el trabajo de ciencias...-.

Él suspiró, con expresión cansada-. Empecemos la próxima semana- dijo, siendo cortante.

Ella tragó en si... bueno... supongo que es muy pronto, ¿no? jeje...- dijo, intentando parecer despreocupada, rascándose la nuca.

No respondió. Hinata tenía la mirada clavada en su libreta.

-Bueno... mejor me voy, seguro Naruto debe estar buscándome- dijo, recordando cómo dejo a su amigo/novio. Al momento de pronunciar el nombre, Hinata levantó rápidamente la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Sakura la miró. Hinata aparto rápidamente su vista y la poso en su libreta, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Era algo mecánico, escuchaba el nombre de su amado y rápidamente ella paraba los oídos. La pelirosa hizo una expresión sorprendida, pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió en lo suyo: Sasuke la rechazo para hacer el trabajo de ciencias y lo pospuso.

-_Bueno, por lo menos lo iban a hacer juntos_- se animaba a si misma.

El timbre tocó.

Los cuatro chicos y el resto de los alumnos volvieron a sus respectivos salones y comenzarón las clases. Estas transcurrieron normales, con algunos comentarios tontos y sin sentidos por parte del rubio, seguimientos de sus compañeros, Inuzuka y Rock Lee, los sermones de los profesores para con los alumnos (Naruto) y risas del resto de sus compañeros.

Continuara...!

* * *

¿Les gusto? :DD

Déjenme sus comentarios creativos, ¿qué quieren que pase en el próximo capitulo? ¿Qué quieren que pase en el trabajo de investigación que ''harán'' los chicos?:D

Les deseo un buen fin de semana y hasta la próxima!

**¡Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Bueno, gracias por sus reviews primero que nada :') Y les traigo la continuación de la historia ''El plan 'perfecto', espero que les guste:D

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto:D**

**La historia es 100% mía:D**

Los dejo disfrutar de la lectura mis queridas/os lectores ^^

* * *

**El plan ''perfecto''.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al momento de finalizada la última clase, Naruto espero en la salida a Hinata, ya que de hay se iban a la casa del Uzumaki.

...

Todavia en clases...

-Hime- la llamó su compañero de banco y ''novio'', Sasuke.- Después de clases te vas a la casa del dobe, ¿no?- le preguntó. Ella asintió.- Bueno, él de seguro te espera en la salida. Cuando toqué el timbre acompáñame a sacar un par de cosas de mi casillero así lo haces esperar, tenes que hacerte desear, Hinata- le dijo, con una sonrisa de lado. Ella se sonrojo levemente, pero asintió.

...

Asía frío. Últimamente en las tardes estaba refrescando cada vez más... _Claro, ya se acerca el invierno- _pensó el rubio, subiéndose el cierre de su campera azul-marino, que era parte del uniforme de la escuela.

La Hyuga se apoyaba en el casillero continuo al de su mejor amigo. Él estaba sacando varias cosas y dejando en su casillero. Ella se empezó a preocupar.

-_De seguro hace frío afuera_- pensó, mirando hacía afuera.

-Listo- anunció el azabache, cerrando su casillero.

-¿Qué sacaste?- preguntó.

-Saque algunos cuadernos, así adelanto la investigación que nos dieron en ciencias, algunos lapices y deje las carpetas de Literatura y Biología ya que no nos dejaron tareas- dijo, caminando hacía la salida.

-¿Pero no lo ibas a hacer junto con Sakura-san?- dijo, recordando el momento en que ella vino en el último recreo.

-No quiero estar en mi casa, encerrado en mi habitación, junto con una de las chicas que forman parte de mi club-fans- dijo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado- están locas- agrego.

Tenía razón, algunas de las integrantes de ese club estaban... eran un poco inquietas y muy activas, para no decir que estaban mal de la cabeza. Pero Sakura no era como ellas, era más tranquila. Ademas, ella estaba con Naruto, ¿cómo iba a ir detrás de otro si ya tenía pareja? También, se supone que todos piensan que ella estaba en una ''relación'' con el azabache.

Al momento de abrir la puerta de la entrada, le corrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, lo que le hizo cerrarse la campera de la escuela hasta el pecho, ya que no le gustaba tenerla tan ajustada la campera, y menos esa que- a pedido de su mejor amigo- había traído, que le quedaba más al cuerpo. Se arrepintió de haber traído esa vestimenta, ya que por las tardes estaba empezando a hacer más frío. Ahora que lo pensaba... no faltaba mucho para las vacaciones... ni tampoco para las fiestas. Estaban a solo un par de meses, un poco menos incluso.

Llegaron a la puerta, en donde se encontraba el rubio, apoyado en las rejas, que cubrían todo el alrededor de la escuela, al costado de la puerta de entrada.

-Perdón N-Naruto-kun, tuve que esperar a Sasuke- le dijo, cuando se encontró con él.

-E-Esta bien Hina-chan, no hay problema- dijo, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Sasuke agarró a Hinata del brazo y la atrajo hacía el, plantandole un beso en la mejilla, a modo de despedida.

-Suerte- le dijo, en un susurro al mismo tiempo ella se sonrojaba- nos vemos mañana Hime- dijo, alejándose de ella, con un movimiento de manos.

-¿Vamos?- le preguntó el rubio, ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella lo miró, un poco dudosa, pero aceptándola- Si, vamos-.

Caminaron, en silencio, tomados de la mano. Cada uno sonrojados levemente, ¿será por el frío que hacía, o el calor que sentían?

-Es aquí- dijo, parándose en frente de una linda casa media bordo, media marrón; de dos plantas, un caminito que lo conducía por un pequeño patio delantero hasta la puerta de entrada, una puerta marrón de madera y dos grandes ventanas; protegida por unas rejas altas y verdes, con la puerta destacada de un verde más obscuro.

Entraron por la puerta y caminaron por un caminito que estaba adornado con unas hermosas piedras a los costados hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa. Naruto sacó una llave y la abrió, dejando pasar a Hinata primero. Una vez entraron, Naruto cerro con llave la puerta.

-Mis padres salieron de compras, en un rato vuelven- dijo el rubio, yendo hacía una habitación que sería la sala.- No seas tímida Hina-chan, pasa- la alentó, al ver que ella se quedaba parada, sin saber que hacer.

Ella entró a la sala y se sentó en el sillón que era de tres piezas color rojo, y Naruto se sentó en el sillón de en frente, que también era de tres piezas.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Por dónde comenzamos?- pregunto Naruto, juntando sus dos manos a la altura de sus rodillas e inclinándose un poco para adelante.

-B-Bueno...-. Hinata agarró su mochila y empezó a sacar sus apuntes de Ciencias.-P-Primero podemos hacer el informe y después algún prototipo para exponer el tema- dijo, dejando sus hojas encima de la mesita que estaba en frente de ella-.¿Tenes alguna computadora en donde podamos buscar la información?- preguntó.

-Si, claro. La iré a buscar, está en mi habitación- dijo, parándose de su lugar y saliendo de la habitación.

Al momento en que volvió a entrar, traiga consigo una netbook, la cual deposito en la mesita que separaba a Hinata de Naruto. Empezaron a buscar información, que era lo primero que tenían que hacer antes de hacer el prototipo. El trabajo se hacía escrito, así que Hinata era la que escribía ya que tenía una mejor caligrafía que Naruto, mientras él le dictaba lo que había que poner. Siguieron así por casi una hora. Hinata ya había escrito un par de hojas, y les faltaban muchas más; Naruto, al fijarse la hora, decidió que era hora de descansar un poco y alimentar a sus cerebros.

-Hina-chan, ¿qué te parece si descansamos un poco y merendamos?- pregunto, entusiasmado.

-Claro Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata, dejando de copiar- además, ya me duele la mano- agregó, empezando a sacudir un poco su mano y a hacer movimientos raros con ella.

-Muy bien, entonces prepararé algo- dijo, parándose y yendo a otra habitación, que seria la cocina.

Hinata asintió y se quedo leyendo un poco más de la información y pensando en que prototipo podrían hacer para la presentación. Tenía que ser un ejemplo cotidiano, algo que no sea tan poco común encontrar en una casa como la plata pura.

-Muy bien, traje un poco de té frío, si es que te gusta, y preparé algunas tostadas para acompañar- dijo, dejando la bandeja a un lado de la mesita.

-E-Esta bien Naruto-kun, gracias- dijo, acomodando un poco las cosas para hacer lugar.

-¿Te gusta la mermelada?- preguntó, agarrando un potesito de mermelada y acercándose las tostadas.

-S-Si Naruto-kun- dijo, mirando como él agarraba la comida- e-esta bien Naruto-kun, n-no te molestes...- dijo, mirando que tenía intenciones de preparar todas las tostadas con la mermelada.

-Nada de eso, vos sos mi invitada y te tengo que complacer- dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella se sonrojo, más por la sonrisa que por las palabras... Esa sonrisa la desfallecía.

Él termino de preparar las tostadas y empezaron a merendar, hablando de las posibles ideas para el prototipo. Hinata le menciono que sería bueno que fuera un objeto cotidiano para la presentación, y Naruto empezó a tirar ideas como de hacer el prototipo con alambre de acero, después dijo que tal vez su papá le pueda tirar algunas ideas también.

En un momento, a Hinata se le cae el lápiz con el que escribía. Entonces deja su vaso en la mesita y se agacha para agarrarlo, pero cuando se levanta, se golpea contra la mesita, produciendo que ésta se mueva por el golpe. Naruto, en ese momento, agarro su vaso para que no se caiga, pero no pudo hacer nada con el vaso de Hinata, que se le termino volcando encima y manchando su uniforme.

-Uuuh, ¿estás bien, Hinata?- dijo Naruto, parándose rápidamente de su lugar y yendo a donde estaba Hinata.

-S-Si... estoy bien...- dijo, sonrojada de vergüenza, todavía en el piso.

-Vamos, levántate- dijo, agarrando el vaso que se volcó y dejándolo encima de la mesita y tendiéndole una mano a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella agarro su mano y se levantó. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentirse toda pegajosa por el té que no se había terminado.

-Menos mal que era té frío jejeje- comentó Naruto, rascándose la nuca, un poco nervioso. Ella lo miró, y rápidamente volvió a bajar la mirada. Se sentía bastante avergonzada como para mirarlo a la cara. En eso, a Naruto se le ocurre una idea, pero no sabe si decirla o no.

Hinata intenta despegarse un poco el uniforme del cuerpo, ya que por estar mojado y pegajoso se le pego al cuerpo, pero era inútil. Naruto al verla, se sonroja, y se anima a preguntarle.

-Hinata..- dijo, llamando la atención de la mencionada- Tú... em... ¿quisieras cambiarte? Yo te puedo prestar ropa, no hay problema. Y si queres también te podes dar una ducha para que no estés toda pegajosa... Digo, si quieres- dijo, levemente sonrojado, sin mirarla y con la mano tras la nuca, claramente nervioso.

Hinata se sonrojo ante la idea de ''Naruto prestandole ropa'', se miro e hizo una mueca, era muy desagradable la sensación de sentirse pegajosa y sucia, así que suspiro y lo miró.

-E-Esta bien, Naruto-kun...-dijo, en voz baja, pero por suerte el rubio pudo oírla.

-Bien, entonces...- dijo, pensando que iba a hacer- Ven, te daré ropa y te mostraré el baño- dijo, mostrandole una sonrisa agradable. Ella asintió y fueron a la pieza del rubio.

Ella entro, tímidamente, a la habitación del rubio, mirando los posters que tenía en las paredes, y posando su atención en una guitarra que se veía al fondo de la habitación, al lado de un escritorio.

-Estoy aprendiendo a tocarla- dijo, sacándola de su mundo. Ella pestañeo un par de veces y se sonrojo. Él sacó un par de prendas de su armario y se las paso.- Sentite como en tu casa Hina-chan- dijo, brindándole una enorme sonrisa y dándole la ropa que saco- yo estaré en sala, por si necesitas algo. Acá esta el baño- dijo, señalando una puerta. Él tenía su propio baño privado-. Bueno... entonces te dejo- dijo, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Ella suspiró. Miro la ropa que le había dado: una remera negra y unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta la rodilla anaranjado. Entro al baño y abrió el grifo y empezó a medir el agua. Poco a poco de fue desvistiendo, sonrojada, con el pensamiento de que se estaba bañando el la casa del chico del que esta enamorada. Se saco las pulseras y el collar que tenía y se dispuso a sacarse todo lo pegajoso que tenía.

Naruto estaba en la sala, inclinado para adelante, con los codos apoyados en sus muslos y con las manos en la cara. Intentaba sacarse todo pensamiento de tener a Hinata Hyuga bañándose, en su casa. No servía de nada tener a su padrino, visitándolo cada fin de semana, y que hablarán de sus ideas para sus libros, de nada. Intento distraerse, intento leer un poco del trabajo y ver si se le ocurrían algunas ideas... intento, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Se paro y empezó a caminar por la casa, buscando algo con lo cual sacar los pensamientos insanos que tenía en su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, pasaron como 15 minutos. Hinata ya había terminado de bañarse y se estaba cambiando. Recogió con su mano su pelo en una simple cola de caballo e intento arreglar los mechones sueltos que le quedaban alrededor de la cara. Una vez lista, salio de baño, con su ropa bien doblada y con la ropa puesta de Naruto.

Naruto seguía caminando por la casa, queriendo intentar sacarse esos pensamientos, cuando sale Hinata y choca contra ella. Hinata es la que cae, por tener menos fuerza y peso, y Naruto rápidamente la ayuda a levantarse.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan- dijo, sonrojado. Justo cuando estaba con sus pensamientos aparece ella y choca todo su cuerpo contra el de él. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para sacarse esos pensamientos.

-E-Esta bien Naruto-kun, yo estaba distraída- dijo, reincorporándose nuevamente.

-Nada de eso, yo estaba distraído... y justo estaba yendo hacía la sala- dijo, sonrojándose por la razón de que estaba distraído.

-Esta bien...- dijo ella, también sonrojada. El tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus ojos, más cuando tenía esos pensamientos en su cabeza. Cielos, ¡tenía que desaparecer cada vez que venga su padrino, Jiraya, a compartir sus ideas para sus libros! Dios.

-B-Bueno... ¿vamos?- dijo, refiriéndose a ir a la sala. Ella asintió, con una cara de sorprendida. Pocas veces vio a Naruto tartamudear, y eran contadas, ¿porqué tartamudeaba ahora?. Fueron a la sala y siguieron escribiendo, claro, después de que Naruto termine de limpiar y que éste se negará a la ayuda de la Hyuga.

Al poco rato de empezar, se escucho el ruido de unas llaves y la puerta abrirse, entrando por ella dos personas adultas, un hombre rubio muy parecido a Naruto y una mujer peliroja, ambos cargando unas bolsas.

-¡Hola hijo!- dijo Kushina al ver a su hijo, que se había parado de su lugar a ayudar a su mamá. Hinata también se levanto por instinto. Minato solo sonrió.

-¡Hooola!-dijo al ver a Hinata y dejarle todas las bolsas a Naruto, este rápidamente fue a la cocina para dejarlas allí- ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó, como si se tratase de una niña chiquita.

Ella se sonrojo por como la trataba la mamá de Naruto y bajo la mirada.

-H-Hinata- tartamudeó. Kushina solo se enterneció más y Minato sonrió, justo cuando Naruto volvía de la cocina y se ponía a un lado de su mamá.- ¿Tú eres la novia de Naruto?- le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa. Ella se sonrojo mucho más, al igual que Naruto y ambos se quedaron sin habla. Minato solo se rió por la expresión de los dos y Kushina lo miró y no entendía el porqué de su risa. Rápidamente volvió su mirada a Hinata y frunció el ceño. -Hijo, ¿porqué ella tiene puesta tu ropa?- le preguntó a Naruto. Ella ya no aguanto más y se desmayo, pero antes de que cayera al piso, Naruto la atrapo.

-¡¿Qué le paso?!- preguntó Kushina, alterada y preocupada.

-Es... es común en ella, no pasa nada- dijo, recordando todas las veces que se había desmayado anteriormente.

Minato sonrió. De alguna forma, ella le recordaba mucho a él cuando era joven. Se fue a dejar las bolsas a la cocina.

-Pero ¿cómo común? ¿qué le paso, hijo?- seguía preguntando, sin entender.

-La abrumaste mucho con tus preguntas mamá- la acusó- y ella no pudo más y se desmayo porque... estaba nerviosa, no se. Es que le pasa mucho cuando se encuentra en situaciones similares, eso es todo... No es grave, no hay problema- dijo, levantandola y acomodándola junto a él en el sillón.

-Aah...-dijo, sintiéndose culpable. Rápidamente se le paso y volvió a preguntar- Entonces, ¿es tu novia?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Naruto solo se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza, recordando que ella estaba en una relación con el teme de su amigo.

-Aaah...- dijo Kushina, decepcionada- ... Sólo por ahora...- susurró, yéndose para la cocina. En ese momento entra Minato.

-Hijo, porqué no te la llevas a tu habitación, dentro de un rato van a venir unos amigos a hablar- dijo el rubio mayor.

-¿A hablar?- dijo sarcásticamente- Okey, ahora la llevo- dijo, volviendo su vista a Hinata.

_-Okey, tenes que cargarla... lo que significa, tocarla_- dijo una voz en su cabeza. Él frunció el ceño, estaba desmayada y tenía que llevarla a su cama, no pensar en estupideces. Se paro y rápidamente se acomodo para pasar una mano por debajo de la mitad de su muslo y la otra mano por detrás de su cuello y la levanto, haciendo que su cabeza quede apoyada en su brazo con un rápido movimiento para acomodarla. Se sorprendió al sentirla tan ligera y rápidamente la llevo a su habitación. Abrir la puerta fue todo un desafió para él, pero cuando pudo la deposito en la cama y cerro la puerta, con ambos dentro.

...

-¡Sasuke!- llamó por tercera vez su hermano. Sasuke se sacó los auriculares y de mala gana se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó a su hermano, Itachi.

-¿Sabes a donde fueron... mamá y papá?- dijo, haciendo una pausa cuando vio que su hermano estaba sólo.- Que raro, pensé que estarías con tu amiguita rara-.

Sasuke solo frunció más el ceño- Fueron a comprar algunas cosas y después creo que salen, y ella esta haciendo un trabajo con el dobe de Naruto- dijo, cerrándole la puerta en la cara y volviendo a sentarse.

-Aaaaah ya entiendo- dijo detrás de la puerta- Ahora se porqué estás de mal humor-. Sasuke hizo una expresión confusa y siguió escuchando al idiota de su muy hermano-. Es obvio que estas celoso hermanito- dijo, riéndose. Sasuke hizo una expresión de sorpresa, no se esperaba eso, lo siguió escuchando- ¿A poco que no te diste cuenta de que te gusta? Ay hermanito, si vos mismo te das cuenta cuando estás enamorado, ahora no queres admitir que estás celoso...- dijo, escuchándose los pasos por el pasillo, por lo que pensó que se fue.

Sasuke frunció más el ceño, ¿él? ¿gustarle Hinata? Si ella es su mejor amiga, ¿cómo le iba a gustar y no saberlo él mismo?. Además, ella esta enamorada del dobe de Naruto.

-Entonces dices que no tienes posibilidades con ella aunque te guste- dijo Itachi detrás de la puerta- Estás hablando en voz alta hermanito- dijo, riéndose. Sasuke estaba a punto de pararse, abrir la puerta y tirarle lo primero que tenga al alcance, cuando dijo- Ya, me voy. Tienes mucho en que pensar hermanito, no me siento tan bien conociéndote más que vos jajaja.

¿Pensar? ¿En qué tenía que pensar? A él no le gustaba Hinata... No es posible, ella es su mejor amiga, ¿cómo le iba a gustar o estar enamorado de ella?. Sacudió la cabeza, era imposible.

-Además, a ella le gusta el dobe...- dijo en un susurró inconscientemente. Rápidamente se percató de lo que dijo, y esta vez no había sido Itachi... Intento no darle importancia y se volvió a poner sus auriculares y siguió haciendo el trabajo de Ciencias, pensando en como le estaría yendo a Hinata en la casa del baka de Naruto.

**Continuara..!**

* * *

¿Les gusto? Espero que si:'D

Me salio largo n.n Yay :D

Muchas preguntaaaaas, Hinata desmayada en la pieza de Naruto, los dos solos... ¿qué pasará? :O ¿Sasuke habla solo? :OO ¿Itachi queriéndose ganar golpes de su hermano por darle cosas en que pensar? Muchas preguntaaas. Déjenme sus reviews creativos :D

Obvio, si tienen alguna idea o alguna sugerencia no duden en decírmelas, son más que recibidas:D

Quiero agradecerles nuevamente por sus reviews :')

**¡Nos leemos! ¡Sayonara!**


End file.
